


【豪翟】查莫湖畔

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 非洲之角的治愈(致郁)故事主豪翟，副颜琛（含量应该不是很多），有洛豪。援外医疗背景设定。
Relationships: 一间豪翟, 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 概念预告：
> 
> 1.
> 
> “你相信这个世界上有不可磨灭的爱吗？”
> 
> “不相信。”
> 
> “好，那我们在一起吧。” 
> 
> 2.
> 
> “从来无法得知，人们究竟为什么会爱上另一个人？我猜也许我们心上都有缺口，呼呼往灵魂里灌着寒风，我们急切需要一个正好形状的心来填上它。就算你是太阳一样的完美正圆形，可是我心里的缺口，或许恰恰是一个歪歪扭扭的锯齿形，你填不了。”
> 
> 3.
> 
> To Cure Sometimes,  
> To Relieve Often,  
> To Comfort Always.  
> 是我们的箴言。
> 
> 你会有一天被治愈的，在那天来临之前，我的安慰一直存在。

有人说，忘记一段感情的方法有两个，时间和新欢。要是时间和新欢也不能忘记，原因只有一个，那就是时间不够长，新欢不够好。

其实这话不严谨，至少它漏了一个选项。

若是等不了足够长的时间，也没有符合眼缘的新欢，不如试试距离吧。把自己放逐到一个全新的、彻底隔绝了一切的地方，未尝不是一个好的选择。

只是，翟潇闻没想到，为了一段无疾而终的对直男的单恋，他有一天真能对自己这么狠。

在踏上这片贫瘠的土地后，即便触目所及有点让他后悔，但开弓没有回头箭，也只能一狠到底了。

阿尔巴门奇，距离埃塞俄比亚首都五百多公里，格穆戈法省的首府，这里就是他要驻扎一年志愿服务的地方。

来的路上，一开始他还兴致勃勃地观望着窗外延绵不绝的高原山丘和散落其间的茅草房，于一车其他志愿者都昏昏欲睡的情况下作了最精神的那个。然而很快，一成不变的景色让他染上了倦意，在车子的走走停停里和同伴一样陷入了沉睡。直到有人叫醒他时，才发现车里除了司机和翻译，只剩下他和另外一个年轻人。

那人和他同样的瘦削，有着一双下垂眼，在没睡醒的他看来像条温顺的拉布拉多，扫了他胸前的铭牌一眼，出口却是有些不耐的语气。“瞿……翟潇闻是吧，到地方了，收拾下下车吧。”

不知道什么时候得罪了这人，还是对方只是单纯累乏了心情不好，翟潇闻无精打采地拿好自己的行李，跟着其他人一起下了车。

十五个小时的飞行和十个小时的车程后，终于站上了这个自我流放之所的土地。隔着七千公里的距离和五个小时的时差，热带草原的湿热袭来，他深吸了一口气想，这样应该遥远到可以很容易地抛掉那段记忆了吧。

一定可以的。

再自我暗示加强一下，他又活力满满了。

接待人员早就等在了约定的地方，尽其所能地给他们安排了中国口味的晚饭。折腾了这么久，就算不好吃也都一扫而光了，翟潇闻又趁着还有网给家里发了条微信：

“到地方了，一会给我们安排住处。吃到牛肉炒饭了，还不错。”

没说出口的话是，虽然炒的不好，米也很烂。

毕竟他一向不是个让家里人操心的孩子，知道报喜不报忧的道理。

饭桌上大家互相介绍了一下，接待人员就和他们说一会还有别的工作，等他们的主管赶过来就撤。

所以接下来这一年，和自己相处的中国人只有那个叫张颜齐的还有主管两个人。

真是简单的人际关系。

翟潇闻扒完了盘里的饭粒，乖坐在凳子上，一边听接待人员介绍这里医院的情况一边等着主管过来带他们去住处安置。

“这个医院算上你们只有十个医生，附近居民大概有两百多万，接下来你们任务还是挺艰巨的，要做好心理准备啊。”

“别在这吓唬新来的小朋友，把人吓跑了可就没人陪我干活了，我可不想当光杆司令。”一个带点笑意的声音从门口传来。

翟潇闻忙坐直了身体看向来人。就这一眼，让他彻底去了睡意。原本以为破碎了的心像舞台上的倒放一样，瞬间拼好了。

这趟来得值了。

未来上司是有些剪坏了的头发和口罩都掩盖不了的清俊。世界上有人能把阿玛尼穿成白大褂，就有人能把普通衬衫穿成走秀现场，再加上灵敏地嗅到了一点同类的气息，翟潇闻有些期待地等着对方揭晓真容。

“浙医二院，任豪。你们应该都是我学弟吧。”摘下口罩后递过来的是一只白到发光的手。

他无一不精致的外貌和周遭粗糙的一切形成了太过鲜明的对比。

翟潇闻被震住了，忘记伸手，让同来的张颜齐抢了先。

“临床二系，刚本科毕业。学长好，我叫张颜齐。”

“我也是，翟潇闻。”翟潇闻怔愣了一下，也伸出了手，感觉自己落了下风。

“能来这里锻炼锻炼自己，挺好的。我来这两年了，你们有什么问题都可以问我。”任豪简单地问了他们对这边感觉如何，就跟接待人员打了招呼带他们回住处。

路旁是暮色掩映下的香蕉林，偶尔有当地居民路过热情地和他们打招呼，话语里透露着敬意。

这段路不是很长，但下过雨的路面实在有些不太好走，任豪叫他们紧跟着自己，别踩到了水坑。

“看什么呢，魔怔了。”有一只手在他眼前晃了晃，是张颜齐。

“没看什么。”翟潇闻才把自己的眼神从前面衣领上露出的一截冷白皮肤移开。

“刚刚你听了没，这边只有我们三个外科医生，或者说其实是一个医生加我们两个助理。接下来的这一年你可不要累得哭天喊地啊。”

“你是不是对我有偏见？”

同样一个学校出来的，有什么瞧不起我的资格。

翟潇闻从来都不愿意被人轻视，在这样让他有些心仪的上司面前更是不能，只是他有些费解对方这莫名其妙的敌意从何而来，又怕被任豪发现他们不和，压低了声音示威：“到时候倒是看看，是你先扛不住还是我先扛不住。”

张颜齐这才正色道，“对不起，是我不对了。”

翟潇闻还想问他到底是怎么回事，前方传来“到了”的声音。

波澜壮阔的日落余晖下是一间周围杂草丛生的平房，任豪对地上爬行的昆虫早已视若无睹，掏出钥匙打开了大门，招呼他们进来。

一间客厅，三间卧室，一厨一卫，细闻有些说不出的味道，这就是他们三个共度未来一年的地方了。

不能让张颜齐更不能让任医生看扁，翟潇闻尽量忽视掉有些发麻的头皮，二话不说，提起行李来到了一间空卧室的门口。

”颜齐，小翟，你们先收拾一下吧。”任豪等他们都放下了行李，看了下外面天色，最后进来把门落了锁。“忙完了还有力气的话，可以过来找我聊聊。没力气的话就早点休息，明早七点我带你们去医院。”

他看了眼墙壁上爬的生物，笑了笑，想起来什么似的，又补了一句，“从国内带的清凉油多吗？”

见两个新来的疑惑地摇了摇头，任豪叹了口气，有些不舍地从他柜子里面拿了几盒出来，发给了两人。

“这边蚂蚁挺多的，还会咬人，都打开了放在房间角落里吧，会好一点。”

“有奇效吗？”张颜齐听了这话突然感觉腿上发痒，有点怀疑已经是不是被咬了。

“效果的话，谁用谁知道吧。”任豪回了他一个苦笑。

看来也就是一个聊胜于无的效果。翟潇闻没再在客厅站着，而是回了卧室收拾。

为什么叫张颜齐就是颜齐，我就是小翟。

他铺开了床单，边挣着边角好平整地掖在床板下边想着“这不公平”。

外头传来了张颜齐的求救。

“有人会套被套吗？过来教教我。”

“我来教你。”翟潇闻放下手里的活计，心情好了一点。

还说我会哭天喊地呢，现在看看是谁生活技能不行。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“你没套过被子这几年是怎么过的？” 翟潇闻好人做到底，顺便帮张颜齐铺好了床，也不客气，就坐在了旁边唯一一张折叠椅上，看他在床边和最后剩下的枕套作斗争。

“咳，之前都是姚琛帮我的。”这会张颜齐的态度倒是和先前不同了，话也多了起来。“姚琛你知道的吧，很有名的，咱们学校前年文艺汇演跳Cherry Bomb的那个，他是我好朋友。”

提到姚琛这个名字，翟潇闻还没什么印象，说起Cherry Bomb就完全想起来了，那年他的舞台是真的轰动全校。

没想到台上气场这么强，私底下还挺居家。看了眼张颜齐天生带了点丧气的脸，翟潇闻有点不能接受反差这么大的他们俩实际上是好朋友，也就直说了他的不相信。

“你们俩看起来差的有点大啊。”

于是张颜齐为了证明他们差距不大，和翟潇闻科普了自己其实就是同年晚会和艺术学院学姐合作《漂浮群岛》的那个人，只是出于低调的天性和保持个人清净的目的，拜托了节目单上不要打他的真名和院系。

原来大家同曾是校园风云人物啊。

翟潇闻还想趁机炫耀一下自己的校园十佳歌手身份，谁知对方开了口后就跟找到了节奏一样一直说个不停，不给他这个机会。

“今天的确不好意思啊，本来院里一开始的分配名单是我和姚琛一起的，结果来了以后才知道那个不作数，他被分到了我们上一站，后来我就有点没控制住心情。是我的问题。”

“上一站是哪？” 翟潇闻没想到还有这一出。他来这儿是因为被伤了心才临时起意，报名志愿服务的时候都快到截止日期了。说不准还真有可能是因为他来，把姚琛挤到了别的地方。

“他去了阿瓦萨。不过既然上面这么分的，没得法子，也就只能接受了。”弄好了枕套，张颜齐恢复了他平日里放松的样子。

“谁去了阿瓦萨？”任豪湿着头发走到了没关的门前，他本来是想提醒他们过去洗澡，这会自然地加入了对话。

“我好朋友，本来我们俩一起报名援外的，结果被分开了。”

难怪去接他们的时候，看两个人之间气氛有点不太对。任豪思考了一下，大概知道是怎么回事。

“噢，那边有个工业园，基础设施比我们这完善很多，条件也会好一些，不用太担心他。对了，你那个朋友是不是一系的？”

“对，学长怎么知道的？”

“一院挺多高年资医生在阿瓦萨，缺的人手也多，我们系的话每年报的人少，一般先排我们，所以我猜这应该是为什么你和小翟来我这，你那个朋友分去了那。”

张颜齐摊了摊手。

可恶啊，这就是命运吧，跟着姚琛不远万里跑来非洲，结果还不在同一个地方。

“你们谁先去洗澡？提醒一下，这边热水不太多。”想起了自己过来的目的，任豪打算结束这个话题。

“张颜齐你先去吧，我过来帮你弄被子，自己的床还没铺好，一会儿我再洗。”

“行，那我省着点。”

换做平常，累了一天浑身黏哒哒的，翟潇闻肯定会要求先去洗，实在不行也得弄个石头剪刀布决定，但眼下这个和任豪单独聊天的机会不容错过，就谦让了一下。

“可能得麻烦一下学长帮忙套被子了。”

合情合理的请求自然不容拒绝。

任豪跟着翟潇闻到了他的房间，经过打开箱子里放的一堆面膜、luna和别的美容仪器也毫不惊讶，只作没看见似的站在床边拽着被角帮忙抻平，却不想翟潇闻一开口就是个重磅问题。

“学长觉得张颜齐是直男吗？我有点好奇。”

这问题问得太过尖锐，连一向镇定的任豪都有些接不住，手里捏的被角差点掉了。

“那要看他追随好兄弟来这里是出于简单的兄弟情谊，还是想发展点别的什么了，我可说不好。”

“是不是来这边的人里，很大一部分都有自己的目的？”

翟潇闻没有接着追问上一个问题。这究竟只是一个引子，答案是什么并不重要，继续抛了个概括性的疑问，对方却并不上套，只好咬了咬牙，拿自己的亲身经历接着顺下去。

“比如张颜齐，是跟着好兄弟过来的。我的话，就和他相反。我觉得我除了过来锻炼，还有一部分的原因是想换个环境逃避什么。”

说到这份上，再不接这位学弟的话是有些过分了，任豪只得去关心他是怎么了。

毕竟来非洲，不仅要克服气候关、生活关和语言关，心理关也是至关重要的，就算只是作为素昧平生但接下来要并肩作战的队友，都是要关心的，更何况他们还有直系学长学弟、未来上级下属的关系。

然后任豪就听了一个简洁完整又老套的“爱上直男，他却把我当哥们，还和他新女朋友一起请我吃饭”的故事。

“那些一起溜出学校门禁去买夜宵的晚上，还有拎东西回宿舍的时候什么’跟我出去你不用提东西’，都是假的。

“不喜欢我，他干嘛对我那么好。”

说到伤心处，翟潇闻感觉又彻底把自己带回了那段日子。这到底是他的亲身经历，就算是为了博取同情，眼里也控制不住闪现了泪光。

“下次要记得远离直男。”见他说得这么伤心，任豪也不免动容，过去轻轻拍了拍他的肩，“好了好了，不值得掉眼泪，跟个小苦瓜一样。”

“那学长是为什么来这里的呢？还呆了这么久？”铺垫了这么久，又让自己这么伤心，是时候问出来他最关心的话题了。

任豪却没有像他期待的那样给出答案，只是看了他一眼，目光清澈又幽深，好像漆黑的夜里，四下无人的废园子中井口窜出来的白气，让人无端感到寒意。好像在说，这不是你该问的。

旋即目光变得如常，像什么都没有发生过一样，对他说，“颜齐出来了，你先去洗澡吧。我去帮你们洗芒果吃。”

———

等翟潇闻洗完澡后，三人都还没有什么困意，夜谈了一会。任豪讲了一些在外面财不露白和小心人身安全的话题后，又聊回了在住所要注意的事情。

“热水的话，估计我们仨每天还是一起下班回来，那就轮值来烧。喝水的话除了瓶装水都不要喝。这里除了电以外，其他都比较时断时续，你们记得趁着有网的时候，及时给家里报平安。

“还有，我忘了问，你们都是独生子吗？”

他们两人都点了点头，任豪接着说，“那在外更要小心，注意安全，保护好自己。特别是我们做手术的时候，护目镜和手套都要戴好。这里你们知道的，大概一半的患者都是HIV携带者，千万千万一定要小心，按你们之前培训时候的要求做好防护。”

见张颜齐和翟潇闻都露出了凝重的神色，任豪才满意。

“豪哥不是的吗？” 既然任豪让他们不用称呼他为学长那么生分，张颜齐也就听话地换了个称呼。

“我不是，所以我才能呆在这里这么久啊，两年刚结束我又续了两年。”任豪回答着他，眼睛却看向了翟潇闻，像是在说，我回答你第二个问题了。

“不是的话也是要小心的。生命没有差别，都一样重要。” 今天是有些操之过急了，翟潇闻并不指望听到第一个问题的答案，这么说着，挠了一下小腿上不知道是什么虫子叮出来的红包。

“今天就到这里吧，明早七点我们出发。” 任豪没有理会这句话，注意到翟潇闻的动作，最后叮嘱了一下，“风油精、花露水、清凉油、皮炎平这些东西，你们缺的话都来找我拿，一会早点休息，掖好蚊帐。明天见。”

一室安静。

躺在蚊帐里时，任豪想起了翟潇闻的那句话。

生命也许本来是没有差别的，但只剩躯壳的生命，存在与否也没有什么关系了吧。只是他还舍不得结束，只能告诉自己，存在一日，就要好好地发挥价值，服务其他生命一日。

于是，明天又是新的一天了。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

二零二零年，五月四日，杭州。

一场微雨过后，晨起的空气带了丝凉意。比闹钟还要早叫醒任豪的，是通知栏里的提醒事项“一宁生日就是今天”和“您收到了一条消息”。

宁哥：别忘了今天晚上给我过生日。

备注是寿星本人在他手机里改的，理解小朋友总会故作成熟的执拗，任豪也就没有再改回来。回了一句“晚上六点半我去学校接你”，就起床准备洗漱。

他们两家认识了很多年，不仅是生意伙伴，更像是多年的老朋友。这些年，徐一宁也在任豪眼中，渐渐从一个稚气未脱的孩子，长成了翩翩少年。

徐一宁无疑是讨人喜欢的存在，让人想把世间所有最好的一切都奉在他面前，只为换取他带着笑意的脸。最开始的那几年间，任豪还仅仅把他当作弟弟那样宠爱，和自家哥哥对待自己一样地对待他。可是，忘记了从何时起，他有了一些不一样的想法。

任豪以为自己出了什么问题，翻了很多心理学书籍，才找到这样一句话安慰自己：

“青春期时，青少年的性向是模糊的，根据个体差异，需要等待几年，大约在21-24岁间才可以定型。”

他不知道自己喜欢的究竟是同性还是异性，又或是无论喜欢什么性别都无所谓，他只喜欢一个叫徐一宁的人，即便这个人还没有长大，他可以等他长大，而在等待的过程中，他或许会慢慢回到看待徐一宁是自己弟弟的阶段，又或者反而他会渴望更多。

不幸的是，过了那本书上说的年纪后，现在看来，似乎是后者中的后者。

最糟糕的情况。

尤其是徐一宁没有和他想象的那样，选择出国读书，而是考上了他的大学，继续留在这个城市。

这样近的距离，这样频繁密集的交往，不暴露自己的本心实在是太难了。

车子还没开到东门，就远远看到少年拎着一个皮质背包向自己挥手，漂亮地靠边停车后，车门拉开，对上一个大大的笑脸。

“去吃哪家？”

“按你说的在我医院附近找了一家，观止隐轩。”

“不错。没有给我订蛋糕吧？”

“也听你的没有订。晚上吃是有点腻，你长大了。”

少年给他一个”那当然了”的眼神，很乖觉地坐好系上了安全带。

上了高架，导航提示还有三十分钟。虽然是周一，运气很好地一路畅通无阻。

“你干嘛上周末就办生日？”任豪想起前两天朋友圈里徐一宁发的和家人的照片。当时自己差点以为忙得忘记了这么重要的日子，骇了一大跳。

“我跟他们说我这周会很忙，就提前办了，这样才好专门敲你竹杠，让你单独请我吃饭呀。”随意把背包踢到最前面，徐一宁仰在座椅上，盯着右侧窗玻璃倒映的驾驶者的好看侧影，非常理所当然地回答着。

任豪总是捉摸不透他的想法，特别是在同级别的暧昧语气多次出现的时候，往往需要定住心神提醒自己的身份才能缓过来。

“那你这周很忙吗？”

“怎么会！最多忙忙社团里的事，学习方面肯定不用操心的。”徐一宁不再看着窗外，转过头表达对自己能力受到质疑的不满。

“你不忙，我可是很忙的。”这是他硕士最后一年，最近毕业论文忙得不可开交，上周末任豪还跟导师去了外地开会，回来在补落下的进度。

“再忙，我的生日你也是要陪我过的。我不喜欢和家里人一起，太拘束了，和你一起比较开心嘛。”

又来了。徐一宁的话意于他而言永远是长途跋涉在沙漠的脱水者眼前的绿洲，让人分不清是海市蜃楼还是救命之水。

目的地到了。

这家店是一座老宅子改建的，走的是南宋民居的风格，进门闻得到檀香的味道，好在不浓。

翻开有些压手的菜单，任豪问今天的主角想吃什么。

“你来点，但是如果不是我喜欢吃的，我就生气。” 徐一宁没有坐在圆桌的那头，而是贴着他旁边的椅子落座，又从背后靠过来，把下巴卡在他肩膀上，仿佛是过来监视有没有点的让他满意。

这个动作从前他就喜欢，做起来颇为顺手，任豪也就任他这般，只与点单的服务生说话：

“酒香草头，清汤鱼圆，龙井虾仁，梭子蟹豆腐煲……葱油拌面，百香果布丁和陈皮红豆沙，不够的话再加。”

肩上的重量这才移开，却是就算满意也要找茬子的语气。

“哥哥就只请我吃饭，没有准备礼物吗？”

“礼物在车里，吃完饭再给你。”

清明是上个月的事了，任豪见徐一宁有些不喜地放下杯中的茶，就也尝了一口。

味道是有些浓了。

小朋友习惯了挑剔，寻一件让他喜欢的礼物不是件容易事，希望自己送的不要让他失望吧。

可他却不知道，任何东西，只需出自他手，对方就会欣然收下，内心还会欢呼雀跃许久。

徐一宁是土生土长的本地人，自然比他更嗜甜，见最后点的两个他吃得还算欢喜，这顿饭就达到目的了。

饭后直接回去的话还为时尚早，又被他拖去旁边影院看了最新上映的科幻片。散场都快十点半了，任豪赶快往紫金港方向开，怕过了宿舍门禁的时间。

回去的路上，一旁的徐一宁拆开了他心心念念的礼物。

“你这个礼物也太hardcore了吧。”他张大了嘴巴。

是一盒巧克力做的心脏解剖结构，大小大概是人类心脏的三倍。

“我托见习的同事从国外带的。”

“这要我怎么吃啊。”

涉及到专业领域，任豪开始拿他打趣。“你可以从肺动脉开始吃，也可以从上腔静脉口开始吃，或者左心室……”

“停停停，你说的我都不想吃了。”

任豪见他皱着脸做出一副很绝望的样子，不免好笑。

礼物不算贵重，但的确令人印象深刻，是他费了点心的。其实他还没有告诉徐一宁，他还另外买了一个眼球结构的，不过怕吓到他没送出手，被自己吃掉了。里面有的部分还加了食用凝胶，做得很逼真的样子。

希望这个心脏好一点，不要那么以假乱真，他这么想。

“不管怎样，四舍五入就算你把心送给我了。”徐一宁把盒子放在胸前抱住，一副开心的样子看向他。

任豪不敢再接话，眼睛紧盯路况。

于是死寂压住了方才的暧昧。

十点四十五，中河高架。

徐一宁看了下表，幽幽地说：“其实门禁不是十一点，还是和你们那时候一样，十点半锁门。”

“那我送你回家。”任豪准备下高架直奔环城路，没有问为什么。

“到萧山都快要一个小时了，我爸妈早就睡了。”

“那在你学校附近找个酒店吧。”他关了转向灯，继续向前开。

“我想去你家。”

“不可以。”

他斩钉截铁的拒绝挑起了少年的怒气。

“知道为什么我那么努力地高考留在这个城市吗？知道为什么我选你医院附近过生日吗？知道为什么我骗你门禁是十一点吗？”徐一宁把刚刚还捧在心口的心脏巧克力重重摔在仪表台上。

任豪并没有理他，虽然他意识到事态开始不受控制，还是勉力试图保持平静，没有搭话。

“去年我生日，你没有表示，好，我当你是怕影响我高考，录取通知出来了以后，我在等，你也只在家庭聚会上见我。从我成年到现在，我等了一年，你还是只送我一颗巧克力做的心吗？

“你就是个胆小鬼，任豪。

“你不敢说你喜欢我， 那我来说。”

解下了安全带，徐一宁靠过来吻他，咬他不敢开口表明心意的唇，把全部的爱、委屈和恨意都融化在唇齿相贴的地方。

这一刻，静得没法再静，唯有饱受压抑的心声跳动。

如果那一刻被无限微分就好了，这样就不会有碰撞、碎裂、救护车、议论和警笛的声音了。

被安全气囊砸昏前，任豪闻到了金属与石头剧烈摩擦所产生的奇怪味道，嘴里开始从后脑勺涌入了一股莫名的甜腥。

二零二二年，七月十五日，阿尔巴门奇。

好久都没有再在梦里重复那一天的回忆了，不知道这又是怎么了。醒来后，任豪躺在床上闭目了一分钟，才坐起来按掉了闹钟。

昨晚似乎下了一夜雨，暴雨之后蚊子也都聚拢了过来，他喷了避蚊胺，又吃了一粒甲氟喹，才走出了卧室。

敲门叫了新来的两人起床，下一步是给他们准备早上的咖啡。

有个房间传来“咚”的一声，感觉不妙，任豪赶快过去看是怎么回事。

“我感觉有点晕，一起来就这样，可能是低血糖犯了，没事儿。”是翟潇闻没站稳倒在了地上。

“你是不是现在头痛而且感到昏沉。”看了眼房间应该是被风吹的大开的窗和翟潇闻露出来的胳膊和腿上大大小小的包。

“好像是的。”

“应该是中了疟疾，把衣服穿好一会我们走。”

“颜齐。”他对外面喊了一声。“先吃一粒甲氟喹，然后和我一起送小翟去医院。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

“Falciparum malaria 1+”

果然不出所料，他得了恶性疟，发作得很快。从医院回来，翟潇闻就开始感到忽冷忽热，浑身无力。

阿尔巴门奇海拔一千三百米，不似埃塞其他高原上的城市凉爽，七月正是雨季，本来就闷热，低气压加上不能洗澡也不能开空调，昏昏沉沉之间，翟潇闻只知道自己一直在出汗。清醒的时候，他大概分得清，有时候照顾他的人是张颜齐，有时候是任豪，他们帮忙换湿了的床单，提醒他什么时候该喝水吃药。

翟潇闻不知道自己睡了多久，但每次醒来身体的酸痛和头脑的昏沉都比之前减轻一些，也就不再担心不会好转。半梦半醒之间，似乎有甜暖的香草味和淡淡的焚香包裹着他，让他只想停留其中不愿醒来，但舒服地往里翻了个身，一个冰凉的硬物触及脖颈，激得他终于从好梦中清醒了。

原来是一个AirPods盒子，怎么会放在这里。

“小豪生日没有跟大家一起聚餐吗？”  
“没有啊。这边有个同事得了疟疾，在这看护他呢。你声音小一点，我没戴耳机，不知道放哪里了。”  
“那你没事吧，不会得的吧？”  
“妈你忘了，人与人之间不会传染的，而且我一直会吃抗疟药的。不用担心我。”

压低的声音从一旁传来，好像是任豪在和别人说话。

室内光线充足，大概是下午时分。随着视线一点点地清晰，翟潇闻这才发现，原来他不在自己的房间，睡着时闻到的木质调香气不是想象，是床上织物带着的味道。

估计有些脱水，醒来后喉咙很不舒服，他忍不住咳了一声。

“对不起，吵到你了。”

“你的耳机在这，硌着我了我才醒的，不是你吵醒的。” 翟潇闻撑着身子坐起来拉开蚊帐，把耳机盒给他递了过去，又和屏幕里的任妈妈打了招呼。“阿姨好，不好意思麻烦任豪照顾了。”

屏幕那边的背景有着低调不失奢华的装潢，人也是体面精致却不用力过猛的样子，所以翟潇闻又给这位学长加了个标签——“富二代”。

“你们在外面都要好好的，要注意身体呀。”

“放心，都会注意的。”

见翟潇闻醒来，服药时间也差不多，任豪和母亲又说了几句就下线了，给他递上了药和水杯。“现在感觉好点了吗？我第一天只想起来和你们说蚊帐，忘了说窗户的事情了，怪我没提醒你才这样的。”

“头好多了，不像之前那么晕了，就是感觉身上还是没太有力气。主要还是我的问题，以后我会注意的。……我怎么在任豪哥这儿？”

翟潇闻睡得久了，又有些缺水，刚醒过来说话有些软糯的样子。听到他的声音，任豪愣了一会，直到看他咽下大的有些卡嗓子的药片，把水喝完，恢复了平常细弱一些的声音又问了一遍怎么在这里，才想起来回他。

“你出汗太多，床板都浸湿了，那边就没法睡。颜齐白天照顾你太累了，不能让他晚上也睡不好，就先把你放我这了。你的几条床单也还没来得及晾干，所以给你换了我的备用。”

“麻烦任豪哥了。我从医院回来过了几天了？感觉睡懵了，都有点记不清。”

“今天是第三天，明天你还要再去复查。”

才过了不到三天，怎么感觉这么久了，好像睡了一个世纪。都怪这味道太让人安心，一直让他不愿意醒来。

“能告诉我你用的什么香水吗？感觉闻起来很安神。”

坐着的人递过来一个香水瓶，浅金色的液体已用了大半，签子上是“Gypsy Water”。

翟潇闻喷了一点在手腕上，嗅起来确实是和房间里一样的味道，清新过渡为辛辣，最后剩下暖意。很是符合眼前人给别人的感觉。

“怎么买这么一大瓶。” 看了眼这个100毫升的瓶子，翟潇闻想起他心血来潮时买过的50毫升香水，好像用了好久都没用完。

“别人送我的生日礼物，可能因为这样比较划算吧。”

“我觉得味道还是蛮衬你的，送你的人应该蛮了解你的。”

“应该吧。”

翟潇闻见他笑了一下，笑意却未到眼底。

所以你到底有什么故事呢，越来越让我好奇了。

生日礼物……生日……他突然想起了醒来时听到的对话。

“今天是你生日吗？刚刚我听到你和阿姨视频的时候说的。”

“是我生日，不过来这边之后我就不过生日了。也不是什么整数年纪，就算了吧。”

“那可不行，做人要有仪式感。大家一起吃饭庆祝一下吧。”翟潇闻可是不会放过任何一个可以热闹起来的机会的。

“你病还没好，不用了吧。”

“谁说没好的，我好了。这样，我马上起来，我们三个一起准备一下晚饭吧。”不给任豪拒绝的机会，翟潇闻表现出一副自己完全好了的样子，开始张罗了起来。

不过已经三天了，应该也差不多快好了，毕竟发现的及时。  
“那好吧。”任豪答应了。

提议的时候已是快傍晚六点，做一桌晚餐肯定是来不及的，好在昨天是周六，才去采购过，加上张颜齐不得不上交的私藏底料，还是足够聚起来吃一顿火锅的。

说是让他们俩准备，自己不用管，看了一眼他们片牛肉的样子，那只牛的灵魂怕是也不得安稳，任豪还是自己下手准备了起来。又从冷冻室拿了一只国内背过来的白切鸡，蒸了剁好摆盘放在桌上，才有了点晚宴的样子，不至于太过寒碜。

顾及到翟潇闻刚生了病，不能吃辛辣刺激的东西，任豪专门给他做了一个番茄锅，却因为负载过重保险丝受不了，不能同时开两个锅，只好先给他煮了一锅食物。全部忙完，这才都坐下来开动。

这顿饭备下来，见了他的刀工，两人看他都变成了星星眼。

“不至于吧，不就是备了一下火锅菜而已。”

“豪哥这个’而已’，就像武侠小说里面问大侠’你会乾坤大挪移吗？’，大侠轻描淡写一句’略懂’一样。”张颜齐送上一个respect。

“+1。”

“行了行了，这鸡我从国内只背了四只过来，还好没被海关发现，吃一只少一只，好好对它吧。”

“唉，我怎么没想到多带一点吃的呢。”翟潇闻有点想念他在国内时的独家蘸料，想念蒜泥、蚝油、葱花、芝麻油、花生碎，委屈地蘸着碗里干巴巴的麻酱。

“少吃一点也没关系的。”像是看懂了他的心情，任豪递过来了一碟蒜泥。

这会儿网络不错，张颜齐开始给另一边的姚老师直播火锅吃播。

“张大头，可以啊，你们吃火锅都不喊我，这可不行。”是带了玩笑的语气。

“姚老师，这得感谢我们豪哥不辞辛苦，自己过生日还亲手准备火锅。等一哈哈儿，我把镜头切过去……这是豪哥，他是成都的。”

“算半个吧。”任豪纠正了一下。

“这是翟潇闻，他在吃番茄锅。”

“番茄锅是没有灵魂的。”屏幕那边的人不赞同地摇了摇头。

“小翟最近生病了，不能吃辣，才吃的番茄锅。”

“这就是你不对了，齐齐，你这是不告诉我背景知识，让我点评，故意挑起我们的矛盾。”

“说到挑起矛盾，话说是成都火锅好吃，还是重庆火锅好吃？” 翟潇闻想起了这个问题。

“翟潇闻，nice啊。”张颜齐给他比了个拇指。

翟潇闻左手边的人除了吃，也没落下，给他比了个赞。

“任豪哥你要感谢我来这里，得敬我一杯。”翟潇闻端着水杯，向左边倾了过去。

“怎么说？”

看了眼和屏幕那头聊的正欢的张颜齐，翟潇闻示意任豪附耳过来。

“你看，要是我不来，你就得看他们俩你侬我侬了，我来了，我们三个都是孤家寡人，正好。你说对不对？”

“有道理。”任豪和他碰了杯。

“其实我还在好奇那个问题。你是富二代对吧？”

“勉强算吧。”

“那你过来是因为争家产失败了吗？不对不对，如果你想争，你也不会学医了，所以我还是想不明白。”

原来他还是没有放弃。

任豪知道不告诉翟潇闻的话，他是万万不能罢休的，至少目前看来是这样。可是他并没有必要为了一个对自己一时起意的人，去回忆他不想回忆的事情，即便他们之前聊得还算开心。

“按理说，我知道了你的故事，公平起见，我也应该告诉你我的故事。可是我一直在努力忘记，所以实在不想回忆。如果有一天，我们熟悉了，而且那时候我还没有忘，我再告诉你吧。”

“那一言为定。”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

相较于基建和农业服务的志愿者来说，他们的处境要好很多了，至少没有住在偏僻到需要专门派车定期采购生活用品的地方，也没有住在需要担心蟒蛇、土狼这些野生动物的驻地。最最重要的是，即便是旱季，阿尔巴门奇也是不缺水的，它位于两个大湖之间，加上众多的泉水，是埃塞一个主要的水果产地。

说是水果产地，但能买到的大多还是那老三样，芒果、香蕉和牛油果，刚开始的时候，翟潇闻还觉得蛮好吃的，很快也就吃腻了，于是计划开始尝试新鲜事物。

他们工作的医院是这个城市唯一一家医院，当然，这个称得上是大城市的地方也没有什么严格的区域管理，去上班的路上，就有摊贩拉着车把路遮的严严实实。本来想快速通过，翟潇闻的目光却被一种青红相间的果实吸引了，只是叫卖者喊的单词他从来没有听过，不知道这到底是什么一种水果。拉着张颜齐观望了一下，感觉品质还不错，便打算下班回去的时候买些尝尝。张颜齐最近也吃吐了芒果，同样表示赞同。

可能因为出发前把期望值降的太低，现在看来日常生活其实也并不算过于困难，最困难的事反而是在医院里。这里的设备相比国内差得实在过多，饶是这样的简陋，据任豪所说也比他刚来的时候添置很多了。

任豪在浙医的时候主攻的是眼科，来了阿尔巴门奇后，因为实在缺人，除了在眼科门诊部坐诊外，普外那边的活也基本要跟着其他志愿医生一起兼项。

别的科室先不谈，他们主要的工作场地，所谓的眼科门诊部，说是有十来间房，可真正使用起来的只有一间候诊室和左侧的检查室。唯一的手术室里，仅摆放着一张窄窄的病床。

“那时候我和其他学长是第一批来这里的，结果病人来了，连显微镜都没有。你们现在已经好很多了，要振作起来。”任豪比他们早到医院，递给他们俩两个微热的injera。

长得像毛巾卷的injera便是当地最常见的一餐了。

刚来时还不习惯这个苔麸发酵成的薄饼酸味的两人，也早就不得不接受这个没得选择的选择。至少他们还比当地人好一点，能吃到卷着肉的英吉拉，而不是只有酱料可以蘸着下咽。

“没有显微镜，那豪哥你们怎么做的手术？”吃得次数多了，渐渐发现这酸味还有些上头，张颜齐很快解决了早餐。

“那次我们凑了大概两百比尔，让他们搭车去首都了。其实后来，我们几个找了院长，才发现仓库里是有的，只是没有医生会用，就被忘在那了。然后有了显微镜，眼科这边才能开展得起手术。至于别的器械和药品，能配的差不多还是去年我们向国内团市委求助之后的事情。

“也不知道，今年的药品什么时候能送来，最近营养液和抗生素用得也差不多了，我们还缺了防护眼罩。”想到这，任豪不由地叹了一口气。

“我听姚琛说，他们那边好像应该最迟九月底，会有国内的人过来，到时候应该能给我们送来一批。”

“那还好，差不多还能到那个时候。”

见翟潇闻吃完了早餐，他们才开始了今天的工作。

即便是这样的设备和环境，也有患者从很远的地方坐十几个小时的车来看病。直到碰到那些因为赶路，病情耽误了很久的病人，翟潇闻才真切感受到，这里确实是另一个世界，是和国内完全不一样的缺医少药。

被借到别的诊室清创缝合的张颜齐刚刚还过来问他们中午吃什么，他好提前去点，就来了个包着头巾的女患者，她的丈夫在旁边帮忙驱赶头上的苍蝇。

把包着左眼的头巾打开，就算是翟潇闻以为自己心理素质最近已经练的很好，也有些差点没压得住反胃。今天他估计一天都不太会有胃口了。

病人的左眼眶外吊着一团黑絮样的东西，是从破裂的眼球里流出来的，已经化脓，那些苍蝇就是化脓的绿色分泌物吸引来的。

问了下受伤时间，已经好几天了，最佳治疗时间已经错过，他看见任豪皱了下眉头，告诉翻译只能控制炎症后摘除眼球了。

“小翟，防护眼罩给你戴吧。”任豪对站在助手镜下的他这么说，话语里是不容置喙的意思，他虽然不赞同，也就只好照做了。

眼球摘除术是个基本的手术，之前实习的时候翟潇闻也参与过，但任豪的操作还是让他感叹，的确是教科书般的精准。一切进行的都很顺利，直到剪断巩膜边上下斜肌的时候，意外发生了。患者的血液直接飞进了任豪的眼睛里，清透漂亮的眼白瞬间染上了血红。

一时间，翟潇闻觉得自己的心都快要揪起来了，脑子里瞬间闪过万千思绪，还是赶快镇定了下来。“任老师，接下来我帮她摘出眼球，后面的缝合我也都会，你快去处理眼睛。”

确认了一下他眼神里的坚定，任豪这才离开了镜下。

填塞湿纱布至眼眶，止血。

内外直肌断端缝合。

上下直肌断端缝合。

回忆了之前跟过的步骤，翟潇闻觉得自己无比的冷静，就这样一步步做下来。

直到分层缝合结膜的时候，任豪才回来，见他缝合得漂亮，就没再插手。

出了手术室，翟潇闻才感觉他从强自镇定的那种状态里恢复了过来，没来由的对任豪生出了很多怨气。

“没事的，角膜暴露处理，我很在行的。”  
想要安慰一下对方，但好像更糟糕了。

那人无所谓的样子令翟潇闻更是想发火，却发现他没有任何可以发火的立场，心下更气。

“我在医院门口看到有货车拉着水果去首都卖，在我们这停一会，好多人都在买。我就去看了下，感觉比我们早上看到的还好，就买了。这些才花了20……你们怎么了？”张颜齐拎着一袋水果过来寻他们，却发现自己闯入了一个诡异沉寂的气氛，全然不似他们平时哪怕苦中也要作乐的样子，半晌才敢开口说“午饭可以过去吃了，一起去吧。”

今天的午饭是tibs, 鸡肉配洋葱、蔬菜和辣椒，撒了一些迷迭香，有一些像国内的大盘鸡。  
但餐桌上依旧是沉默的，没人给食物一个面子。看了任豪那副不可能开口的样子，张颜齐只好悄悄问翟潇闻他们到底怎么了。

“还能怎么了？任老师今天舍己为人，把防护眼罩让给我，被病人的血溅到眼睛里了，就这样呗。”

张颜齐才恍然大悟，只是这别扭的关心是怎么回事，他好像明白了又好像没有。

“处理过了吗，豪哥？”他转过头去问另一个当事人。

翟潇闻却抢着回答了。“那可不，任老师什么不在行。”

“处理过了。”没理会翟潇闻讽刺的语调，任豪回答了张颜齐的问题，照常叉起盘子里的鸡肉。

“回头还是测一下抗体吧。这边毕竟……” 一半的患者都是携带者。

“我会查抗体的。”看了眼张颜齐，又往那头看了下，可是没人接受他的视线。

并不想和这个不爱惜自己生命的人说话，想到了之前看过的病患，翟潇闻看着午饭感觉也没什么胃口，放下手里的叉子，准备拿一些袋子里张颜齐新买的水果吃，摸进去了，手却一阵刺痛，立刻把手里的东西扔了出去。

“张颜齐你买的这到底是什么，扎死我了。”翟潇闻甩着右手，发现手上扎满了刺。

看到张颜齐没来得及拦住他，任豪忍住了笑，告诉了他正确答案。

“仙人掌果。”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“要不是扎的是右手，我能自己把刺挑出来。”

开始拔刺前，翟潇闻还放了狠话，一副无所畏惧的样子。但手上细细密密的刺实在太多，他天生又那样怕痛，忍了一会还是没忍住地直呼不行，手下意识地往回缩。

“稍微忍一下，快好了。”

是极温柔的声音，似乎他面对的并不是一个成年人，而是孩童，才需要这样轻柔地对待。

比起在眼科，任豪可能更适合在儿科呢。翟潇闻这么想。

不过虽然痛，可是能这样近距离地欣赏绝美任大夫，也算是一种对自己损失的补偿。

这个角度看过去，辨不清他的眼神，纤长的睫毛掩盖了专注的神情。他坐的很正，只有持镊子的手小心地动作着，翻捡扎进自己皮肉里细小的刺。

视线顺便检视了下自己的手。至少在手这个方面，他并没有逊色于任豪，谁见了不得夸一句他的手骨节分明，修长漂亮。翟潇闻不由得在心里小小地自恋了一下，又再回去审阅对方被视线掠过的地方。

任豪自然不知道他心中所想，还在继续检查有没有漏网之刺，可心神却有些不定。

眼前的场景这般熟悉，令他不由自主地想起最初选择从医的原因。

饲弄花草是徐家长辈的爱好，是以庭院里一年四季都摆着各式各样的盆景。那时他们还小，一次玩耍的时候，徐一宁跑得太快，不小心跌倒，手掌按在了仙人球上，吓得大人们赶快叫了医生来家里。

任豪没在听来接自己回家的爸妈的训斥，而是偷眼看厅里故作男子气概的徐一宁，受了很大疼痛的样子乖乖坐在桌前挑刺，瞪着一双大眼睛从始至终忍住不哭。

那时起，他才动了这个念头。

如果我能帮他，会不会他就不会那么疼了。

只是事与愿违，到头来他最大的伤痛是自己带给他的。

好了，不要再想起他了。自从离开杭州，就不该想起的。

任豪觉得自己实在是矛盾，好似处在一个混沌地带的边缘徘徊。

有时候他会觉得他的心早已不在了，而有时候又会发现依旧好端端地在胸腔里跳动；有时候他并不想在乎自己是活着还是不再存在，隐隐期盼一些危险的降临，但如果真的发生了，又害怕会不会让关心自己的人伤心；有时候他觉得应该彻底遗忘，于是用工作填满日常的所有点滴，消灭一切夜深人静的机会，可真的发现他渐渐遗忘了，又失望于自己到底是个薄情的普通人，不敢再去忘记。

然而，不去忘记，他就会像最近这段时间里这般痛苦。

自从新来的人接替了之前的同事，不知为何，他愈发频繁地想起徐一宁。

明明他们是那样不同的人。

徐一宁是热烈的、无所顾忌的、咄咄逼人的，迫使他去坦白、去承认、去冲破他与生俱来的克制。  
而虚握着的这只手的主人，是试探的、小心翼翼的、留有余地的，永远隔着一个朋友的距离观望他，随时准备抽离。

就像同样被刺所伤，一个倔强地控制眼泪，一个假装没事还是没有忍住。

停，不要再想了，你没有资格去比较。

应该只要少接触他，就会和从前那样吧。不会快乐，也不会伤心。

确认好没有问题，他放下镊子。

棉签程式化地蘸着冰凉的碘伏擦过所有的伤口。

“先按着浸润一下，我去把这个解决掉。” 抬头的时候捕获到了观察自己又倏尔闪躲的眼神，任豪拿起刚刚被丢到一边的仙人掌果。

表面的刺大半都没了，清理起来很容易，利落地用餐刀切开了靠头部的那侧，挑出最后那根八角刺。他又用同样的手法处理了另外两个果实。

“你们以后吃的话，这么弄就好了。下次买的时候，最好找个不赶路的摊主，让他帮你挑好。”

“味道就这样么。” 还是不敢上手，翟潇闻用勺子挖了一些，嘴上嫌弃着，倒没停下吃的动作。

入口是有些糯的甜，颗粒尝起来有些奇怪的感觉，实话说，不算好吃也不算难吃，只是还处在想报复被扎了手的状态，他用勺子愤愤地戳着果肉。

这个小插曲之后，方才有些不对的气氛也都彻底消失了。

“这东西不能多吃，容易致幻，一次最多两个。颜齐你买得多了，我们一会还是分给同事吧。”

“没问题的，下次我知道了。”

瞥了眼翟潇闻面前剩了大半盘的tibs，任豪觉得还是有必要提醒一下：“午饭多少还是多吃一点，不然下午还有很久，别低血糖。”

“那就听任豪哥的。其实我吃不下，主要还是因为不能做到吃饭的时候把上班见到的那些画面忘掉。” 他还记得自己说过有这个毛病，翟潇闻的心情才从手术意外和被扎事件后转好，努力多吃了一些。

“慢慢来，会好的。大家都这么过来的。”

时间会让我们都变好的。

九月份了，算算日子，来了也有一个半月多了，翟潇闻不免得有些沮丧。医术上面他是比初来乍到的时候好多了，也不太再受问诊过的病患创口影响，终于练就了一副金刚不坏的胃口，但任豪待他还不如一开始。作为一个自封的攻略能手，目前为止他获得的全部进展，止于手伤那天。而从那之后，除了没忘记告诉他们他查过抗体结果没事外，任豪一直保持作为亲切的上司与安静的室友给人的距离感，整个人好像都在和自己说“你知难而退好了”。

就像现在，一个平常的夜晚，每个人都在做跟往常一样的事。

任豪卧室的门缝透着光，多半还在继续备他永远备不完的课，说是用于培训当地医生；张颜齐的房门里传来他语速很快的声音，估计又是在绘声绘色地分享他们白日的见闻；而他，败方MVP地打完了一局，等待黑云压城后不知道什么时候落下的暴风雨，思考要不要再赴一趟王者峡谷。

雨季还有最后半个月。

今晚的雨格外地大，现在的他不会和刚来的时候那样，不知道避开蚊子，早早地就锁好了窗子，又给全身喷好了避蚊胺，躲在纱帐里。

外面风、土、雨，都混在一起，联成一片，一刻不停地拍打窗户。闪电混着一个个暴雷炸开，网络也很不给面子，让他愉快地掉线了。

希望队友不要骂他骂得太厉害。

无聊缠绕着他，这个点国内的朋友睡得正香，没人能陪他说话。

张颜齐也没有网络可以聊天了吧，他突然想到了这点，悄悄走过去直接推开了房门，准备看看他在干嘛。

“翟潇闻你做啥子，哎哟，吓得我书都掉了。”

“齐哥在看什么，给我看看。”

一把抢过张颜齐手里的书，正在看的那页上最显眼的几行黑体写着：  
“  
你们从天空中下降，  
你们从沉冥中上升，  
你们在黑幕里徘徊，  
你们在烈火中成形，  
xx是你们的主宰，  
认命吧，一切的精灵！  
”

“你不是自称西南最坚定的党员吗，怎么看这种东西？”翟潇闻说着，翻过去看书的封面，研究一下这家伙的思想是不是叛变了。

烫金的字早被磨得差不多，依稀能认出印的是XX童话集。

“这不是没网了么，晚上玩单机游戏也挺没啥意思，就找了本书看，都是一些阿拉伯传说。”

“可以啊，你这书哪来的，感觉挺旧的。”

“我在仓库里找到的，不知道哪代的援建前辈带过来的，或者捐赠过来的吧。别的都太破烂了，就这个还勉强能看。”

故事不长，讲了一群海盗受到他们犯下罪孽的诅咒，在船上自相残杀，几十年如一日地重复同一个噩梦般的夜晚，直到有海难的人遇到他们的船只，每个夜晚藏起风帆驶向港口，在一个聪明而有见识的人的帮助下，把泥土洒在他们的脑袋上，知悉了过去的故事，海盗的灵魂才得以解脱。[注]

“这哪是什么童话故事，好暗黑啊，专门用来吓唬小朋友的吧。”翻完了这篇，书里血腥的描写配上外面的电闪雷鸣，翟潇闻感到起了身鸡皮疙瘩，把书还了回去。“我过来找你聊聊。”

“你怎么了？”张颜齐接了书，没再继续读他没读完的章节。

“就是最近感觉挺挫败的。”跟他讲了一下这个月任豪对他的刻意疏远。

翟潇闻逃避国内发生的事情来这援建的前情他有所耳闻，理了下思路，张颜齐认为这人需要好好教育一下了。  
“你这个人呢，瓜西西的。只不过因为喜欢的人脱单后请你吃了一顿饭就跑得这么远。来了这边以后，以为你换个地方能不怂了，结果你还是一样的。”

“说谁怂呢？”

“还说不得了，你自己想想是不是这样子的。”

“那我怎么办？”

“感觉他不吃你之前那套，换个别的策略吧。至于具体怎么做还是看你了，你应该比较有经验。不过我总觉得，这条路挺难的。豪哥有时给我的感觉，不像是和我们活在一个世界的人。说不好听的，像被什么困住了，而且他不愿意走出来。”

又一个雷炸在窗外，张颜齐见他有些被吓到的样子，大约是和自己一样，想到了刚看过的那个故事，就没再继续说下去。

“时候不早了，先回去睡吧。”

翟潇闻把脸蒙在枕头里躺了老半天，过了好一会才忘了自己烦恼的原因，终于睡着了，还好没做梦。半夜醒来，听到屋外卷得草木横飞的风声，和不停歇地拍击窗子的雨声，他又入睡了。

早上，风大了，湖水高涨，漫到湖滨，雨季尾声最大的一场暴风雨结束了。

[注]：童话故事《怪船》梗概（我自己随意梗概的，感兴趣的朋友可以自行阅读全文，丹尔哈仑·豪夫/著 李明/编译 是我读过的版本）

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

近来几日没有什么狂风暴雨，未来的时日根据天气预报也是这般。为了不辜负这样好的天气，翟潇闻给自己找了一个差事，在院子里寻了一块地方种起了姜，当作打发时间。

这里的夜晚总是带着寒凉湿冷，所以饮食里离不开辣椒生姜这些驱寒祛湿的佐料。辣椒是很容易买到的，但鲜姜就不是这样了。市场上只能买到晒成木乃伊的干姜片，少了鲜姜那种特有的味道。

翟潇闻拿来种的姜是花了大价钱的。旁的国家路过的商贩带过来出售，但售价过高，当地人无人问津，全被他一人买了回来，都拿来炖肉不免浪费，就算任豪告诉过他曾经他也尝试种过却很快枯萎的先例，翟潇闻还是不听劝，偏要试一下。

“你不行，不代表我就种不出来了。”

他一直都很自信。

于是，从任豪卧室的窗户向外望去，就能看到种他的人称之为“姜园”的地方。除了松土，翟潇闻还找了工地里的脚手架钢管搭成架子围在四周，盖上遮阳的麻袋片，挡住毒辣的阳光。

见他这么用心，不想让他重蹈自己的覆辙，任豪也帮忙出主意，一起加了别的设施——从他们住的地方的储水罐外面接一根管子，扎了孔，算作一个简陋的自动喷灌系统。

希望这样可以保持土地湿润，让这些姜可以挺过旱季，而不是直接被太阳晒成姜片吧。

任豪打开了窗子透气，外面飘来哼唱的歌声。

原本不抱什么期望，现在他也有些期待能够种成功呢。

案头的日历提醒，还有几天，就是中秋了。

今年的中秋在周末，终于有时间能够庆祝一下，而且先前担心的药品告急问题，也在这个节日前夕迎刃而解了。从阿瓦萨派来的车子不仅补了缺少的药品和物资，还送来了过来义诊的几位医生和一台超声乳化机。

人手多了，连轴转的三人可以好好休息一下，是一个意外之喜。而更令人惊喜的是，来人之中，还有他们一直只在视频里见到的姚琛。

当然，姚琛的出场带给张颜齐的，不仅是惊喜，还有惊吓。令张颜齐没想到的是，不过迟到了一会儿，正准备神不知鬼不觉地加入布置义诊场地的队伍，门廊柱子后面突然跳出来一个人，吓了他一大跳。

“Surprise! ” 

“豪哥翟潇闻你们都不提前告诉我的呦。” 他抚着胸口，好容易才站住了。

“是我不让他们说的，这样就没有惊喜了噻。”姚琛笑得眯了眼，给了他一个拥抱。

一起工作了半天，姚琛很快就和他们都熟悉了，剩下的时间可以休息，于是吃过午饭，四人便一块打道回府。

姚琛的到来带来了活力，同时也带来了冷场。

“我们下午去爬山吧。”他指着城市东边的山头，“那边景色应该不错。”

“姚同学，你饶了我吧，你是怎么做到坐了这么久的车，还有力气的。这么大的日头，我可不想去。”忙了整个早上，张颜齐感觉自己快要累瘫了，只想窝在家里休息一下，或者大家一起打个游戏什么的。

“我也有点累了。”这会阳光太烈，回来这么短的路，翟潇闻感觉都被晒得发蔫。

“既然你们都还没去过，等傍晚凉快一点了，一起去吧，就当放松一下。”最后拍板的是任豪。

西面太阳还未下山，东方满月已然升起。

日月交替，季候轮回，习惯了城市生活的的翟潇闻依旧看不腻这样的风光。这次又是站在离天空更近的山顶，向下望去是山脚下的原始森林以及远方雨季涨水后的阿尔巴亚湖和查莫湖，抬首则是伸手可触的云，和浮云掠过的夜空中一整条灿烂光辉的银河，浩大而深邃。

快到山头的地方有一段平台，散落着火山岩，再往上走，有类似于《狮子王》中荣耀石的高台，面积却小了很多。他们没再继续攀登，而是铺开带来的一次性手术单，把罐装啤酒和打包好的Dorowat放在上面，又捡了几块石头垒起来，坐着谈天。

Dorowat和韩式慢炖鸡肉很相像，一定的辣味适合马上要降温的夜晚。这趟过来，姚琛还带了月饼，只是条件有限，不是很够分，就切成了小块，也一并摆好了。

这样看来是个有模有样的中秋节，不是之前囫囵度过的日子。

聊了一些学校里比较受欢迎的老师，又问了他们以后打算继续深造的方向之后，任豪不免得感到话题的走向有些沉重了，也就不再说话，只坐着听其他人闲谈。

“小翟，你还不能喝酒。” 想到他生病后还没过三个月，任豪制止了翟潇闻伸过去拿啤酒的手，递过了一瓶水。

“要是有炸鸡就更好了，这个dorowat不太对氛围。”

“姚琛你韩剧看多了吧，搞什么’下雪了，怎么能没有炸鸡和啤酒’么？”

“你才韩剧看多了吧。我们那除了工业园，什么都没有，大头张，我想跟你换地方……哎，把你脑壳拿开，重死咯。” 姚琛推开了爬完山就倒在他肩膀的人，又提了一个建议。“有人明天想去湖那边看看吗？”

大湖沉静在远方。

“你们知道那里有快一千条鳄鱼吗？”任豪想起了查莫湖的传言。

“假的吧，这湖有这么大吗，我不相信。”

“我也是听这里的人说的，不知道真的假的。不过之前和别人一起去的时候，看到过几只鳄鱼趴在旁边草丛里，藏在水里的没怎么看到，反倒是河马更多一点。坐船能看到很多露出头的河马，挺有意思的。想去的话，能找到船就行。”

“那我们回头问问，看看能不能安排一下。” 对于新鲜事物，姚琛总是有兴趣的。

面前食物吃得差不多了，他才想起来一直缺了点什么。

“怎么能忘了放音乐呢？”

“来来来，我来放。”翟潇闻抢着拿起手机，点了播放键。

“好运来祝你好运来，好运带来了喜和爱，

好运来，我们好运来，迎着好运兴旺发达通四海……”

“你这活生生把中秋节变成了年夜饭守岁。”姚琛不免觉得好笑。

“那我掐了，你来。”翟潇闻也不恼。

“齐齐，把你手机给我，我来弄个环绕立体声。DJ姚马上登场。”

扬声器都开到了最大，他的歌单又都是舞曲和电音，虽然没有打碟机和音箱，气氛也立刻炒热了。

这样美的月色，这样难得的放松，喝了酒的人也都有些微醺。任豪一开始还有些抗拒加入他们的广场舞，不过还是没逃过被拉进去的命运，四五支曲子后才堪堪被放过。

闹了许久，见大家都有些累了，翟潇闻提出不如一起唱歌。

“翟潇闻，可以啊，咬字、转音都可以的。”唱完了几首周杰伦，收获这样的赞誉也是意料之中。

“那可不，我以前可是拿过十佳歌手的，那次我还抠图弄了个MV呢。”

“啊，我想起来了，你是那个唯一一个大屏幕上有MV的，就是背景一直在变，显得是你一直在滑行的那个。”

“我就是这么独特。”

站起来很正式又有些滑稽地鞠了个躬，翟潇闻自己给自己报了个幕，“那我开始唱这首了，下面临床二系翟潇闻将为大家重新演绎经典舞台。”

这首歌他当时排练了很久，所以一直没有忘记歌词，也不需要开手机里的背景音乐，就这样清唱起来。

「We are twelve-billion light years from the edge.

That's a guess,

No one can ever say it's true,

But I know that I will always be with you.

…

There are six-billion people in the world.

More or less,

And it makes me feel quite small,

But you're the one I love the most of all.

…

And I know that I will love you till I die.」

任豪是听过这首歌的，虽则原唱是女声，翟潇闻的声音唱起来也贴切，自有一种别样的风格。

月光白亮透澈，温柔冷清，为他笼上一层薄纱，恍然如梦。唱起歌时，他便是情景中人了，款款情意尽蕴于歌声。这是他与生俱来的天赋。

一曲完毕，翟潇闻对张颜齐眨了眨眼睛，指了指姚琛，又做了个向上的手势。

“姚老师我们上去看看吧，上面景色应该更好。”姚琛有点摸不着头脑，却被架着走了。

“你不是喜欢hakuna matana吗，我们上去拍狮子王那个片头……”张颜齐的声音渐渐小了。

“我在下面给你们拍照。”翟潇闻对他们的背影挥了挥手机。

姚琛和张颜齐走得很快，已经站在高台上了。即便月光明朗，调成夜景模式也拍不出清晰的照片，大概只能分清楚谁是谁。他们模仿小狮子被拎起来面对百兽的镜头，拍了几张残影后，翟潇闻也不再继续尝试，而是招呼任豪过来合影。

“一起共事这么久了，也算熟了吧，任豪老师来一起拍个照。”

所以，你还记得之前的那个约定吗？

“好啊。” 这段时间，一同见了那么多的生死病痛，应该算是熟悉了吧。任豪坐过去了一点。

调整好镜头，咔嚓。

预览了下刚拍出的照片，翟潇闻对自己的拍摄技术很满意，心情很好，继续哼着刚才唱过的歌。“…And I know that I will love you till I die.”

今晚好像有什么不同，驱使他产生走出沉湎往昔的勇气。任豪当然记得火锅那天说过的话，他也该履行他的承诺了，告诉翟潇闻他还没能忘掉的故事。

“你相信有这样的感情吗？歌里这样的。”他开口了。

“不相信。歌词嘛，都是骗人的。” 时间、距离、新欢，都会一点点把爱磨掉的，翟潇闻一直都这么认为。

没有人会永远为另一个人停留。

“我以前相信过，现在也不再相信了。”好像徐一宁在他的记忆里慢慢地淡去。

任豪没有继续说下去，而是拿出了他一直随身带着的钱包，把夹在透明夹层却背对着外面的照片取出，递给了他。

知道下面应是要讲他的故事了，翟潇闻接了过来。

照片的边缘锋利，险些划到了他。

此间的光线明亮，足以看清是任豪和一个男生的合影，好像是从一张大合照上裁下来的。任豪该是坐在椅子上，抿着唇微微笑着。男生站在他身后，靠得很近，笑得开心。他的笑很有感染力，不光透过上扬的唇角，也透过大而亮的眼睛流露出来。

“这就是我想要忘记的人。”

“原来你喜欢眼睛大的呀。”翟潇闻笑了一下。

这句话倒是出乎意料，让任豪不知道怎么接，好在他自顾自地说下去。“你们没有单独的合照吗？”

“单独的有很多，但这张是我24岁生日时候拍的，比较正式一点，就裁下来了。”

再之前的合照过甜，再之后的合照过苦，他都没有带来。

“你们在一起过吗？”

“我不知道算还是不算。”

“是因为他不喜欢你吗？可是按你的条件不应该倒贴呀，虽然他长得不错。”

“也不是。”任豪沉默了一小下，“不是所有互相喜欢的人都可以在一起的。”

“然后我就失去意识了。”

讲完了一直缠绕他的梦境，而这其实不过只是故事的前半段。

有时候任豪也会好奇，为什么后半段从来不曾入梦呢？是因为后半段，才是更为切痛的现实吗？

听到这里，翟潇闻不由得屏住了呼吸。“后来呢，他怎么样了？”

“T6，7，12椎体粉碎性骨折，双侧椎弓骨折，L2椎体爆裂型骨折，左胫骨平台粉碎性骨折VI型，韧带损伤。”诊断书上的白纸黑字他看过就再也不会忘。

他这才想起来呼吸。

那两个多月，是玻璃渣里混着的糖，是甜得发腻，又痛彻心扉。

徐一宁的伤势很重，但万幸的是，腰椎的碎骨只停在了椎管边，没有碰到神经，不然就算是自己对自己的责备，也要把他压垮了。

他没时间去顾自己受的伤，这点伤和徐一宁的比起来微不足道。任豪一面忙着论文、招聘和交通事故后续处理，一面还要承受来自徐家家长无声的责备。

所有忙碌的间隙，他都会去医院探视。头一个月里，徐一宁做了好几次手术，反反复复地进出ICU，胸腰椎的内固定才打好了。整个人苍白的要命，去了半条命似的。而他的腿还不能动手术。为了防止肌肉萎缩，要牵引一段时间，一直支起来消除下方积的淤血，才好进行后续的手术。

任豪只能看着榔头敲着钢钉穿过他脚掌的根骨。

他倒是宁愿自己没有学医，这样他就不知道胸腰椎的愈合会很慢，躺久了背会很疼，打了牵引脚会很麻，而他能做的，也不过是反复叮嘱陪护，晚上不在探视时间的时候，要帮忙热敷腿脚缓解一下。

因为其他的方方面面，徐一宁的家里人都照顾得很周到，这是他唯一能想到别人可能想不到的。

这样的心境里，他完成了毕业论文，结束了招聘考试。等待录用通知的时候，才有时间多一些陪伴。

最后的手术之后，八小时内，徐一宁不能吃任何东西，不能饮水，不能枕枕头，嘴唇干了只能用棉签蘸着水涂在嘴唇上。他一直看着，数着挂的吊瓶数目。

21瓶，早上挂到晚上。

这场车祸，让原本就消瘦的徐一宁瘦得只剩一把骨头了，脸色惨白，却显得眼睛更大更亮，醒来见到自己的时候，还会示意他给他一个吻。

这样的爱意，他又怎么能辜负呢？

日子过的如梦似幻，又过了一段时日，他可以喝一些汤了。

把勺子里的汤吹凉一些，递到嘴边，就能见到徐一宁的微笑，弯着的闪着光的眼睛。想着，这样他们算是在一起了吧，不用管未来会如何。

聘书下来的时候，快要到自己的生日了，徐一宁也一天比一天地恢复了血色。知道他会留院，一直呆在杭州以后，还开心地下单，送了他那瓶到现在都还没用完的香水。

“一百毫升比五十毫升的性价比高很多的。”怕他不喜欢大瓶，徐一宁这么说道。

“我会把它用完的。”他从不轻易许诺。

“这样，你是不是就会一直陪着我了？” 徐一宁指了指放在一旁的聘书。

“一直陪着你，只要你不离开。”

可是一向践行诺言的他很快就违背了这句誓言。

单人病房的门被推开了，吻得难解难分的人来不及分开。

和小时候亲昵地蹭着鼻尖一样的侧影，现在相碰的却是唇瓣。

这一刻，身着白衣的任豪，在徐家父母的眼里，不再是一直守护他们孩子的天使，而是把他带上不归之路的恶魔。

惊讶之后，他们眼中的慈爱消失了。

这比让徐一宁伤成这样无法容忍得多了。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

“你跟我出来一下。”

两串脚步声后，病房里寂静的可怕。

“妈，你去看一下吧。”

无法忽视儿子的眼神，即便震惊散退后，心下说不出是什么滋味，徐妈妈还是答应了。

走廊里的对话正在进行。

鬼知道车祸那天他们到底要去做什么，想到这里，徐父的愤怒又上升了一层，但征战商场多年的经验还是让他很快控制了自己的情绪。

他清楚自己孩子的脾性，从来都是那么的不顾一切，所以最好的方法还是让任豪自己放弃。

“你还是离开他一段时间，大家都冷静一下，这样比较好。”

这只是一个开场，对方不为所动是正常的，他有足够的资本加码。

“开开的叔叔在Johns Hopkins大学医学部，你是知道的。他可以帮忙，推荐你去他们那里或者别的你更感兴趣的大学深造……”

不想浪费彼此的时间，任豪打断了他后面要说的话。“现在的医院已经很好，我不会去的。”

利诱不行的话，那威逼怎么样呢？

“最近巍腾从我们家贷了六千万周转，和以前一样，用的是全部股权质押，这些事你应该懂一点的吧。”见任豪点了点头，他继续说，“我劝你还是接受我刚才的建议，不然虽然只是过桥贷，但是银行不给你们批的话就有麻烦了。”看到对方眸色冷了一些，却依旧没有服从，徐父准备继续检索还有没有关于他们的其他把柄。

“小豪，听我说。”推开门就听到这样的对话，徐妈妈赶快把徐父拉到一边。这样逼任豪，只会把一宁推的离他们越来越远。  
她要好好想想怎么才能劝动他。

“开开他还那么小，还不知道自己到底喜欢的是什么，想要的是什么。我和你叔叔就他这么一个孩子，真的不能接受他偏离之前的轨道。

“你们感情很好我们是知道的，但是感情也有很多种，不见得非要是这一种……他那么倔，你一直在他眼前，他只看得到你，想不到还会有别的可能，所以阿姨能不能恳请你，给他也给你们俩一个冷静的机会，等他过了这段时间，长大了，改变想法了，恢复之前的生活，再回来好不好？”

现在离开，就是在徐一宁最开心的时候捅他一刀，而选择留下，他又能不被把徐一宁带入歧途的自责压垮吗？

任豪想起了他们院招募志愿服务的通知，八月底出发。算算天数，一宁差不多还有一个多月就可以出院了。

他做出了决定。

原本紧绷的表情逐渐坍塌，任豪听见自己说，“让我照顾他到出院吧。那之后我去哪里就不用你们管了，总之是个很远的地方，你们大可以放心。”

任豪推开了病房的门。

“我爸妈怎么说？”

他没有回答这个问题，只是倒了一杯水递了过去，想让徐一宁平静一点。

“我会陪你直到你出院。”

如果没有这场车祸，他们也不会走到这一步，那就让他再把他们的关系拨回原点，继续做一条在一旁默默关注的平行线。

就这样艰难又轻易地把徐一宁从他的生命里剥离出去吧。至于对他的愧疚，他会用未来的时间一点点地赎。

“那之后呢？”徐一宁没接杯子，心里凉了半截。

“我会去一个很远的地方，做志愿服务。”

“要去多久？”

直到你不再喜欢我的时候。任豪没说出这句话，这太过于残忍，还是模糊了一下时间。  
“可能会呆几年，也可能会更久。”

“你刚才还说要一直陪着我的。”徐一宁感到自己的嘴唇在发抖。那他高中的那些努力，这段时间任豪为了留院的付出，又有什么意义呢？

“对不起。”任豪不再敢看他的眼睛，怕看到所有光芒的消失，“不过我还是希望，我不在的时候，你可以有你自己的生活。”

“那你也不用来照顾我了。”他知道任豪作出决定就再也不会改变，赌气这么说，闭上了眼睛，这样就不会掉下眼泪。

于是直到徐一宁出院前，只有早晨混在消毒水气味里微弱的木质香告诉他昨晚是谁来过。

任豪履行了所有他许下过的诺言，最为重要的那句除外。

———

“那之后我就来这里了。”任豪的脸上没什么情绪，仿佛在说着别人的故事。

听完了这段故事，翟潇闻只觉得，月色下的他看起来像是一个虚空的幻影，随时都要消失了的样子，但整个人又比他们刚认识的时候真切得多。先前的任豪于他而言，更多的是陌生环境里有限的选择产生的本能的吸引。他对他的好感始于想要找一个人治愈夏之光带来的心伤的心态，后来又掺杂着一个后辈对前辈各方面的崇拜，和对他过去的好奇，还有越是不让他靠近越要靠近的叛逆。

而现在的任豪不再是他先前摆的那样高的位置，反倒给他一种同是天涯沦落人的感觉了。又仔细想了一下，他甚至觉得他比任豪要好得多了，至少他还愿意去付出他的感情，愿意像没有受伤过一样重新开始。

任豪放下了喝完的啤酒罐，空着的手搭在膝头晃着。说出这些往事是需要勇气的，他感到了一些释然。

然后他的手就被另一只干燥温暖的手握住了。

任何瞬间的心动都不容易，不要怠慢了它。想到张颜齐他们说不定还在躲着看，翟潇闻难得主动了一下，鼓起勇气说：“我也不知道怎么说，总之…不管忘得掉还是忘不掉，要试着走出来，要试着开心，就像今天晚上刚才这样。”

很长时间以来，任豪习惯了扮演一个照顾别人的角色。从来抓着他的手的人，只会从他这里汲取温暖，还是第一次有人愿意，给他一些温暖，哪怕其实对方拥有的也没有很多。

他是可以接受的吧，他也想去接受。

他给了翟潇闻一个发自内心的笑。也许从现在开始，他可以不用活得那么纠结，也许他也可以放松一些，可以重新寻找并且拥有快乐。

“他们聊得好久喔，不过我觉得应该快聊完了。” 高台上的风大，张颜齐的头发都被吹得凌乱不堪，有点委屈地看了眼早就戴好卫衣帽子的姚琛。

是挺久了，把来非洲后他忙里偷闲拍的vlog都给张颜齐又放了一遍，实在没得看了，还没结束，只能靠拍远处的夜景以及让张颜齐一起合影打发时间。姚琛往下看了一眼，表示赞同。

“我们好像高中时候那个天天晚自习在操场上抓情侣的教导主任呦。”翟潇闻终于不怂了，张颜齐深感欣慰。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你不说我都快忘了。他那时候打着手电……”

他们两个人认识了很久，从高中到现在，从重庆到杭州再到非洲，熟到好像全部的生活都是重叠的。所以只要张颜齐说什么，他都能马上回想起来那些场景。

“姚老师，你们真的只呆半个月吗？”

“对头。也就今天和明天可以休息一下，然后就要工作咯，做完这波义诊我就得回去了。”

“哎，你才刚来我就舍不得你走了。对了，你还没跟我说过为什么想来非洲。”猜到任豪和翟潇闻应该是在聊这个话题才聊了这么久，张颜齐想起来姚琛还没有好好回答过他。

“想看看你会不会跟我一起来嘛，哈哈哈哈哈，没有，骗你的。”看到张颜齐的表情变得困惑，姚琛改了口，即便他其实没有在说谎。“也没什么特别的原因，就是在国内实习的时候，挺见不得治不好的病人的，感觉特别对不起他们的家人。想着来这里，能不能见得多一点，心胸开阔点，能放下这些东西。那你呢，你为什么来这里？”

“你走了，没人帮我套被子，我可怎么办。”

“张大头，懒死你算了。”这个回答，让姚琛气得作势要打他的头。

方才的氛围一下被打破了。

然而，这个问题真正的答案是什么呢？张颜齐并不知道，也有些不想知道。对于任何话题，他都能快速地接上，妙语连珠是他的本能，即使这样会错过一些拷问内心的机会。

至于别的本能嘛，如果有，那就是粘着姚琛吧，姚琛去哪里他就去哪里，这样就会很安心，没有别的什么理由。

维持现在的距离就能有他的笑，他的拥抱，不在同一个地方也会有的并肩作战的感觉，这样，就足够了。

“我们叫他们下来吧，我感觉有点困了。”

“是有些晚了，明天还要找船看鳄鱼，要起得很早，不然下午你们又觉得晒了。”任豪看了眼手机，时间不早了，他们回去也要一段时间。

“要起很早吗？我怕我起不来。”

“不去的话，后天开始就没有假了，下次就不知道是什么时候了，你自己可要想清楚。”

“那明天一定不管怎么样，把我叫起来。”来这么久了，连最近的湖都还没去过，这可不行。

他们叫了上面的两人下来，站在原地等着的时候，翟潇闻觉得有蚊子在他耳边嗡嗡作响。

“这么高的地方还有蚊子吗？”自从得过疟疾，他有些蚊子ptsd。

“等一下，我表演一个技能。”任豪的视力极好，看到蚊子躲在翟潇闻的肩头，拿出打火机打着了，刷地伸过去，火苗晃动了一下，蚊子在火中发出嘶的一声，叫人听来满意。

“哇，你得教我一下。”

暮夜清冷，月有众星陪伴。

地上人影，距离并不遥远。

tbc


	9. 结局设想

对不起，由于近来的一些变故和某些原因，《查莫湖畔》不会再更新了，如果还有朋友在等的话，真的很抱歉。

后续的发展，不同时间段我的想法发生了很大改变。

这里先讲一下设想中他们会经历什么。

大纲里还剩下三个事件，分别是：  
9675四人在查莫湖乘船看鳄鱼与河马，途中翻船，79落水遭遇鳄鱼，5和向导去救他们，但无法救出。此时还在船上的6，用桨/别的工具击打了鳄鱼眼睛后，所有人脱身。79受了一定程度的伤，后续在医院75有剖白，96会更近一步。  
一位因当地医疗条件无法获得救治的儿童，他的去世令作为新手医生的6受到了很大打击，9告诉他之前也经历过许多类似的事情，但是他们能做的就是“有时治愈，常常帮助，总是安慰”（概念预告里第三段提起过）。能够帮助病人缓解生命最后的痛苦就已经尽力了，不必太过苛求自己。经历这件事后，6对自身职业有更好的理解，也意识到他们之间正在安慰一些过去的缺口。  
埃//博//拉的情况，让国内也在关注这边。5这时自请过来找7，75就HE了。先前我的设置是756只会在当地呆一年，而9续了两年服务期，故而最初的设想是756回国前，6告诉9如果不再逃避面对2，就选择回去，后续如何到时再谈。但是最后的想法则是，由于情况严重，国内提前让非洲这边结束了援助服务，四人一同回国。此时4也认识到6离开后他失去了什么，2469四人最后是半开放式结局。

目前对于结局，我更想让非洲这边的故事，让96都不再逃避就可以了（因为我总是很怀疑封闭环境下人与人之间的关系是否真切，所以不敢说是爱，不过好像也不必细想这么多）。

如果积极地去看故事发展的话，对于他们每个人的结局，我的看法是：

6在非洲的经历让他除医术外，对工作和生活的理解也发生了变化。他更愿意去付出和接纳这个世界，所以他在感情里是更洒脱自我的一方。

9来这里是因为被2的父母动之以情。这篇的9有些太内敛了（我写的不好，检讨一下），不过6的到来让他觉得之前没有去抗争什么就自作主张地流放自己太怯懦了，所以他会渐渐看清自己的心。

2起初我想的是他会接受不和9在一起的现实，转而追求自己想做的事情，会认识更多人。但现在仔细想了一下，他付出过那么多，以文中的性格不会轻易放弃，所以结局我也说不好。

对于《查莫湖畔》，一开始我想为这个问题寻找一个答案：爱里掺杂的现实因素（比如家长的阻止，担心影响恋人受到社会压力产生的给自我的心理压力，距离阻隔等等）是会阻止爱还是会反而更激发爱。  
开始写之后，我才发现这个命题太大，我写不出来。

现在回看，写到后来，更觉得这不像是一个爱的故事，更像是一个成长或者自我治愈或者互相治愈的故事。

不论96是否会在一起，非洲的经历都会让他们愿意去爱，给予他们在爱里更多的勇气去面对爱里的选择。  
这可能就是最好的结局了。

最后说点剧情之外的：  
因为这篇的背景其实是我小时候很佩服的一些叔叔阿姨的背景，写的时候尽力不想出现纰漏，不过毕竟非专业，肯定会有一些和现实不符的东西存在其中，不好意思。

文中提到的援外活动依旧在开展，不过在更贫瘠的地方，短期服务也更多了。  
好在目前的条件早已比我写的（文中大概是10年前的条件）好了许多，  
就以我这个未完成的故事致敬一下他们所做的付出（对不起我不配写）。

谢谢看到这里，鞠躬。  
就让2.2万字的《湖畔》到此为止吧。


End file.
